Post-604 Number One Fan
by K17L53
Summary: Post 6.04 Number One Fan, a little one shot, Caskett talk about the shooting.


_Disclaimer: Nope not mine and if it was, you probably wouldn't get episodes every week, coz I can't really remember when it was the last time I wrote fanfic._

_I had this going through my head for a couple of days and since I've been writing the last few days, thought heck, let's just write it down. So here it is. All mistakes are mine since it was written in the middle of the night and I didn't really feel like going through it and correcting them._

* * *

They were at her old apartment, his apartment over run by read heads and a particularly annoying fruitarian and they wanted, _needed_, some alone time.

Castle leaned against the sink as Beckett undid his shirt buttons to examine where the bullet had it. The center of his chest had turned a dark bluish purple and Beckett seemed more concerned than he was. After the shooting he told her that he was fine, but just like he knew when she wasn't alright, she knew he wasn't.

"How close were you when she fired?" Beckett asked as she reached for the ice pack next to the sink.

"Not too far, pretty close."

"Here, this'll help." She said as she placed the ice pack against the bruise on his chest.

Castle, close to jumped back as it made contact with him, "Ow! Ow!"

"Stop being such a baby." She smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry but it hurts if you haven't noticed." In that instant, the smile left her face and her hand fell from the ice pack, making Castle duck down to catch it before it fell to the floor.

When he stood back up, she was gone. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath and made his way out of the bathroom.

Still clutching the ice pack to his chest, he made his way to the edge of her bed where she was sitting. "Sorry," he whispered. "I should've thought twice before saying something like that."

"Yeah, you should've." She told him quietly, not looking at him.

"Sorry," he repeated.

After a brief beat of she continued, "It's alright," then looked up at him and said with a slight smile, "Just glad you didn't have to go through what I did."

He put an arm around her, the other still holding the ice pack and she rested he head against his shoulder. "Can't imagine what it must have been like." He whispered into her hair with a soft kiss. Castle's mind raced back to when she was shot, wishing he could've been there like she is here for him right now. He can almost see her, curled up on her side, shifting uncomfortably and waking up with a jolt from flashbacks of her shootings in the form of nightmares. Only he knows that it still happens, waking up drenched in her sweat, tears streaming down her face, feeling like she was back there again. He can only imagine how much worse it was the three months after the shooting and then there was the physical pain to make it worse.

"How bad was it?" he asked, he felt like he was over-stepping because they never talk about it, and maybe he was.

She puffed out a breath she didn't know she was holding and lightly shook her head before answering, "It was awful. Everything hurt. There was a sharp stabbing pain in my chest with breath I took. Took me a month before I could even stand up on my own. And the nightmares and flashbacks just made it worse." She paused for a second and looked up at him, "I don't think I could watch you go through that."

He kisses her softly on the lips, wanting to say _I wish I was there_ but he knows that that wouldn't really help, if anything, it would make things worse.

"That was a close one." She tells him once they are settled in bed. "Really close. You gotta stop doing that."

"Can't help it if I have crazy fans." Castle told her matter-of-factly.

"It's happened twice in less than a month. I've almost lost you. You can't keep doing that."

He nods but doesn't answer. Keeps nodding.

Beckett, confused, narrows her eyes and asks, "What?"

He stops nodding, "Just trying to come up with a wiseass quip."

"Ugh," she rolls her eyes and he smiles as he puts his arm around her and pulls her closer.

* * *

_How awesome was 6.04 Number One Fan? THEY KISSED IN THE PRECINCT. I have been waiting for that even before they got together. Please be kind with the reviews I haven't written fanfic for such a long time and not really happy with how it turned out but I liked the idea, has it been done before? If so, I didn't know, no copyright intended. All mistakes are mine._

_Tumblr: .com_


End file.
